This invention relates to a new improved design in rigidly constructed golf bags. A semi-circular dual compartment bag, with a flat side extending the length thereof to keep it stationary when placed on or against a hard surface. Secured thereon are two rubber bumpers that elevate the open top end of the bag when on a flat surface thereby preventing damage to the club heads. Furthermore, the golf clubs are presented in a more visable and accessible manner.
A main object of this invention is to provide a novel compact lightweight golf bag and adjustable bag insert member that is simple to assemble and inexpensive to manufacture.
A further object of this invention is to provide an adjustable, easily assembled golf bag insert that can be adjusted by hand to fit the diameter and length of any rigidly constructed circular or semi-circular golf bag and thereby provide the means for containing golf clubs within individual compartments for easy identification and access. Furthermore, it provides the means therein for a tubular storage compartment for holding golf accessories and hot or cold beverages with an easy access thereto.
Further objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the discription, claims and accompanying drawings.